


Just the Fools In Love with Her

by TheRo0ks



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRo0ks/pseuds/TheRo0ks
Summary: Please do not read if you're under 18 there is minor NSFW in this fic.Erwin Smith deserved better, so I wrote a little over 1,000 words breaking the poor man's heart. Someday I'll write you a happy ending.Erwin meets the perfect woman. The only problem is his best friend met her first.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Reader, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias/Reader, Mike Zacharias/Reader
Kudos: 41





	Just the Fools In Love with Her

He’d never been late to anything, until he met her. Where Mike Zacharias had found her, he hadn’t the nerve to ask. It was clear Mike knew exactly what he had to lose. Long limbs always reached for her drawing her in. All Erwin could do was sit, watch and wonder. How had he been so late? 

His breath had caught in his chest when he first saw her. Soft cheeks, and glowing skin pulling him in. Pushing himself through the crowd he introduced himself. Her name tasted like honey on his lips. 

Fate seemed to always be on his side, and it had brought the perfect woman along at the perfect time, or so he thought. 

He hadn’t seen Mike until his arms were around her, burying his noise in the crease of her neck. The sweetest giggle escaped her lips, and shattered his heart. Mike animatedly introduced her, and Erwin was all fake smiles and light hearted banter. 

Guilt washed over him as water beaded across his body. His hand pressed against the tile wall as his other hand gripped himself. Mind wandering to a goddess on her knees, taking him deep, and gazing up at him through thick lashs. Her name came out in a groan as he pounded his fist against the shower tiles. Crystal eyes watching his release disappear down the drain. His hazy vision faded as the shower grew cold. 

His torment reached its peak when he had to look Mike in the eye that morning. The tall man was none the wiser as he followed him into his office. Erwin didn’t know what to say when Mike showed him the ring. A congratulations fell from his lips, as Mike continued to discuss his plans. 

Erwin found his phone in his hand as soon as Mike left. Her contact opened up, and his thumb hovering over the call button. What would it cost him? One relationship if she felt the same way, or two if she didn’t. Was the risk worth it? In the end he threw his phone on the desk pressing his palms into his eyes. He couldn’t shake the memory of her no matter how many dates he went on. He found himself comparing every woman he came across to her, and she was never his to begin with. 

He hadn’t noticed the time until there was a soft knock at his door. Tired eyes snapped up to her delicate frame. Placing the bag of take out on his desk he heard her velvet voice advising him not to stay late. His heart softened seeing her left hand without a ring. Offering her a seat she perched herself on one of the leather chairs. She began to struggle her way through small talk, something he’d noticed was not her forte. If she had a choice between making idle chit chat or staying silent she’d choose the latter. 

“What’s on your mind?” He inquired, and her perfect shoulders sagged. 

“Has Mike been acting differently?” 

His heart ached. It was a perfect opportunity to drive a wedge between the two, and Mike would be none the wiser. What was he willing to do for her? Something in the back of his mind whispered anything. Visions of a heartbroken Mike entered his brain. He wanted to believe their souls were destined to be together, but Mike had found her first. A flush creeped up her cheeks as she continued to ramble at his delayed response. He understood why Mike was always chasing her lips with that wide eyed innocent look she was giving him. After reassuring her that Mike was head over heels for her she visibly relaxed, and she gifted him the warmest smile as she thanked him. Promising to walk her to her vehicle he grabbed his things, locking up the office. 

Silver doors slid open, and Erwin’s heart sped up as they stepped in. This would be all he would get from her. Tiny one sided moments where he could let his heart run wild with scenarios he made up in his brain. Where this was a normal thing for her to convince him to leave his office, where they’d go home and crack open a bottle of wine, and trail clothes down the hallway. The ding from the elevator made him jump. Resting his palm on the automatic door he motioned for her to exit first. 

White marble floors that led to the entrance seemed too short, and he tried to think of excuses to delay their inevitable parting. Opening the glass doors for her the cold night air cleared his head. He had half a mind to ask her out for drinks when he saw a lengthy frame pressed up against her car, a bouquet of calla lilies in his arms. Of course Mike knew she was here. It was an odd feeling seeing his friend always several steps ahead of him when it came to her. Watching the way her soft eyes lit up as she rushed to him. Arms wrapped around her as he lifted her feet off the ground. When they finally parted Mike thanked him for walking her out. Erwin offered him a smile assuring him it was his pleasure. With the slamming of the car door he felt his heart sink, and offered them both a half hearted wave watching the taillights disappear in traffic. 

Resting his head on the steering wheel he braced himself for the party that awaited inside. Engaged echoed in his head, and the announcement still cut him even though he’d had weeks to prepare for the news. Climbing out of the car he made his way inside the stone house. 

Leaning against the wall he watched people congratulating the happy couple. Feeling a glass pressed into his hands he glanced down to the inky haired man to his left. Taking the glass of scotch the man explained he was the best friend of the bride. A pregnant pause fell over the two before the man spoke, “You’re in love with her too.” 

It wasn’t a question. It was a statement. The bluntness came as a surprise. The tormented look that came over the shorter man when Mike leaned down and kissed her was apparent. “I have a theory that in another life she chose him too.” 

Erwin’s brows rose, “we were just the fools in love with her.” 

The shorter man shrugged, “I think we were just late to the show.”


End file.
